


Se solo tu capissi...

by Kazaha_87



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87





	1. Ísland: Se solo capissi che, molto più di lui, sei tu che mi fai perdere le staffe…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If only you could understand...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028455) by [Kazaha_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87). 



“Sei irritante!”, sentì provenire dal salotto. “Sei troppo vicino, bror! Sono sicuro che tu sia perfettamente in grado di sederti dritto, dannazione, perciò perché non puoi startene nella tua metà del divano senza invadere la mia, per una volta?!”

Poi, il solito rumore sordo di qualcosa di grosso e pesante – Danmörk – che colpisce quasi sicuramente il pavimento e che, molto probabilmente, avrà anche lasciato una bugna dove è caduto.

Ormai ci era abituato, anche perché questo scenario si riproponeva tutti i giorni, più volte al giorno, e per così tanti futili motivi che non sarebbe stato in grado di contarli…

Addirittura le frasi di Nor e Dan erano sempre le stesse…

Nei secoli era diventata una routine. Una immutabile routine: giorno dopo giorno, era sempre la stessa solfa tra quei due, e lui era _così_ stufo!

Poi, come sempre, Norge lasciò il salotto e lo raggiunse in cucina, sedendosi al tavolo proprio di fronte a lui.

La sua espressione, come sempre, era imperturbabile, come se non fosse accaduto niente nell’altra stanza, ma lui conosceva Norge, ed era in grado di distinguere l’irritazione dietro quella maschera di pietra.

Senza bisogno di chiedere se ne volesse, Ísland gli allungò una tazza fumante di grog: la bevanda preferita dell’uomo.

“Takk”, fu tutto ciò che questi mormorò in risposta a quel gesto.

Come sempre.

E come sempre lui non disse niente.

Lo fissò mentre sorseggiava lentamente il liquore caldo e notò come i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono appena nel mentre, lasciando spazio a quel che sapeva essere ciò che di più simile a un sorriso Norge fosse in grado di mostrare sul suo volto in circostanze normali – un’espressione che la maggior parte delle persone non avrebbe nemmeno riconosciuto tale.

Ripensandoci, in più di un millennio l’aveva visto sorridere – un _vero_ sorriso, non quell’ombra sbiadita di esso che Norge mostrava la maggior parte del tempo quando era rilassato – solo poche volte.

Succedeva _sempre_ quando lo chiamava “stóri bróðir” – fratellone – e, per questa ragione, in passato aveva sempre provato una certa soddisfazione nel chiamarlo così, perché era qualcosa che l’aveva sempre fatto sentire speciale, in un certo senso, sicuro come solo un bambino può esserlo di essere l’unico in grado di risvegliare una simile reazione in lui.

Ma circa tre secoli prima, _una volta_ – ed era abbastanza – aveva visto quello stesso sorriso gentile e affezionato addolcirgli quei lineamenti già per loro natura delicati e quasi femminei – la sola parte di lui che avesse un ché di vagamente femminile, in effetti – quando non avrebbe dovuto essere lì per vederlo, quando Norge sembrava essersi catapultato nella propria stanza, sicuro che sarebbe stato in un posto dove non l’avrebbe visto nessuno, dopo l’ennesimo battibecco – sempre che potesse essere definito davvero tale, dopotutto –  con bróðir Dan.

Quella volta aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle, e forse per la prima volta in assoluto, cosa significasse odiare davvero qualcuno, anche se più tardi aveva scoperto che ciò che aveva provato in quell’occasione aveva un altro nome, un nome più appropriato: gelosia.

Tuttavia era piuttosto certo, anche dopo così tanto tempo, che quello stupido di Danmörk non avesse la minima idea del fatto che Norge provasse qualcosa per lui che andava oltre l’essere fratelli o amici. E questo, se possibile, glielo faceva odiare anche di più.

E tuttavia, lui viveva ancora con quei due quando poteva, a casa di Danmörk.

Nemmeno lui era in grado di dire con sicurezza perché, a dire il vero, eppure era lì, anche in quel momento. Anche se non lo sopportava.

Anche se faceva male.

“Mi manca l’estate”, Norge lo risvegliò improvvisamente da quel fiume di pensieri e entrambi sospirarono leggermente, anche se per motivi totalmente diversi.

Non che Norge se ne rese conto, comunque…

L’uomo era più vecchio di lui, eppure anche Norge, come Danmörk, poteva essere piuttosto stupido, e sembrava che non fosse più in grado di capirlo.

Dall’altro lato, invece, lui capiva benissimo perché Norge fosse praticamente ossessionato dal fatto che lui gli si dovesse rivolgere chiamandolo stóri bróðir e non Norge o Nor come invece faceva da tempo: da quell’episodio si erano allontanati, e lui sapeva che Norge non aveva mai capito come fosse avvenuto che, in pratica dalla sera alla mattina, la loro perfetta relazione si fosse deteriorata così tanto.

Sospirò di nuovo, maledicendo dentro di sé lui e la sua stupidità, e Norge, come a voler confermare la sua convinzione a tal proposito, ancora una volta lesse quella reazione nel modo sbagliato.

“Almeno qui c’è qualche ora di luce in questo periodo dell’anno.”, aggiunse e gli accennò un sorriso come a voler rincuorare il fratellino e, probabilmente, anche se stesso.

“Puoi sempre stare a Oslo. Non è così diverso da qui, dopotutto.”, commentò a quel punto lui piuttosto freddamente per nessun motivo apparente – almeno dal punto di vista di Norge – e infatti, davanti al tono delle sue parole, la nazione più grande trasalì leggermente a disagio, e per non più di un attimo si sorprese lui stesso del proprio inatteso imbarazzo più di quanto Ísland non mostrò di esserlo.

Una cappa di silenzio teso li avvolse, e entrambi ne sapevano il motivo, anche se lui era sicuro che Norge non si fosse reso conto che anche lui lo conosceva.

E ancora una volta: perché _lui_ si trovava lì?

Ísland ci rifletté per la centesima volta da quando era iniziato l’inverno e giunse alla stessa conclusione a cui giungeva tutte le volte: per abitudine.

E tuttavia, nonostante questo, in un recondito angolo del suo cuore sapeva che, come la risposta di Norge a quella stessa domanda era Danmörk, la sua, in verità, era Norge e nessun’altra.

“Ehi, voi due!”, il terzo incomodo si intromise all’improvviso, entusiasta quanto irritante come sempre, lasciando la TV accesa nella stanza accanto e raggiungendoli in cucina. “Di che parlate?”, chiese avvicinandosi al tavolo e, quando notò che la tazza di Norge era ancora mezza piena, ci si fiondò nel tentativo di sfilargliela di mano. Ma senza successo, perché ogni volta era la solita storia e Dan era terribilmente prevedibile, e perché i riflessi di Norge erano sempre stati molto sviluppati. E un momento dopo bróðir Dan si ritrovò spiaccicato al muro dall’altra parte della stanza dal pugno di Odino.

Come sempre.

“Se ne vuoi, puoi fartelo da solo senza cercare di rubare il mio.”, spiegò Norge senza battere ciglio né tantomeno sentendo il bisogno di voltarsi verso di lui per rimproverarlo.

Come sempre, bróðir Danmörk cominciò a lamentarsi rumorosamente a distanza di sicurezza, ma, dopo meno di un minuto, era di nuovo addosso a Norge in ciò che non poteva essere che un _insano_ impulso di stabilire un contatto fisico con l’uomo che quello stupido considerava il suo migliore amico e il suo fratello preferito: infatti, invece di andare a prepararsi il proprio grog, era tornato all’attacco pregandolo di dividere il suo con lui come se non fosse in grado di andare e prepararsene una tazza per se stesso.

“Melodrammatico…”, bofonchiò a mezza bocca Ísland di punto in bianco, esasperato, e scattò in piedi. Poi, prendendo il suo puffino con sé, li lasciò lì a guardarsi leggermente inebetiti nel vano tentativo di capire la ragione del suo sbotto e nella speranza che l’altro ne sapesse qualcosa di più.

E, come sempre, nessuno dei due aveva la benché minima idea del motivo che stava dietro la sua insofferenza. E, ancora come sempre, lui sapeva fin troppo bene che Norge avrebbe dato la colpa solo a ‘storebror Dan’ per quello sbotto improvviso, totalmente inconsapevole del peso delle _proprie_ responsabilità a tal proposito, ben maggiori di quelle di quell’emerito imbecille di Danmörk.


	2. Norge: Se solo fossi in grado di vedere cosa si cela dietro questa mia facciata…

“Sei seccante!”, ripeté per la millesima volta solo di quel giorno in una delle numerose varianti quando finalmente lo stupore per la reazione improvvisa quanto inaspettata di Ísland era passato e tutto era tornato alla normalità, e l’attenzione di bror Dan si era concentrata nuovamente tutta sul _suo_ drink. “Va’ a farti il tuo e lasciami stare, ho detto! È _mio_!”, rimarcò esasperato e, dopo quasi un quarto d’ora passato ad agitarsi e a pregarlo invano, Danmark, finalmente, cedette e andò verso la dispensa – e il microonde – per farsi la sua razione di grog.

E quando, infine, bror gli diede le spalle, Norge tirò un profondo sospiro, esausto di tutto. Poi svuotò la sua tazza in un sol sorso nella speranza che l’alcol in essa potesse alleggerirgli, anche solo un poco, lo spirito.

Certo: sapeva perfettamente che, per riuscirci, avrebbe avuto bisogno di ben più di una mera tazza – e, forse, anche più di sei o sette uguali a quella – ma sarebbe stato bello se avesse funzionato.

Tutto ciò che voleva, davvero, era _smettere_ di pensare.

All’estate ormai lontana.

A Ísland e al suo scorbutico atteggiamento tutto il tempo che passavano loro tre insieme quando, da piccolo, era stato invece così tenero e carino.

E a quello stupido di Danmark, capace di esasperarlo a livelli oltre l’inverosimile e per _qualunque_ sciocchezza!

“E fanne dell’altro anche per me per farti perdonare del fatto di essere una piattola.”, aggiunse così, di punto in bianco, infrangendo quel raro silenzio che finalmente aveva graziato le sue orecchie e che sarebbe stato quasi assoluto non fosse stato per il ronzio ovattato proveniente dalla TV accesa nell’altra stanza e dalla ventola del microonde che andava.

Il suo tono, mentre impartiva ordini al suo storebror, era gelido e tagliente come al solito, e Danmark se ne lamentò abbondantemente e con l’usuale fervore, ma, alla fine, come sempre lo assecondò e, un paio di minuti dopo, tornò verso di lui e gli riempì la tazza prima di sedersi sulla sedia che Ísland aveva lasciato vuota andando via, come se sapesse che quello era l’unico modo per distogliere l’attenzione di Norge dal fratello minore e spostarla su qualcos’altro – qualcosa tipo _lui_.

Purtroppo, però, quel che bror Dan sembrava incapace di comprendere era che per lui, sfortunatamente, quel ‘salto di pensiero’ non faceva molta differenza sul suo umore… anzi, era quasi peggio.

Non lo ringraziò per avergli rimpinzato la tazza e non lo degnò nemmeno di un misero cenno di ringraziamento per quel favore, il suo sguardo perso da qualche parte fuori dalla finestra nel crepuscolo di quel pomeriggio di un inverno nordico che non aveva nulla di diverso rispetto a quello del giorno prima o di quello prima ancora.

Ad ogni modo sapeva che Danmark non se la sarebbe presa. Sapeva che era abituato ai suoi brutti modi e al suo caratteraccio: faceva parte della loro routine, in fondo. Era la loro normalità.

Cosa sarebbe successo infatti se, tutto d’un tratto, avesse deciso di comportarsi diversamente nei suoi confronti? Non sarebbe forse sembrato strano?

Sempre fissando l’orizzonte dipinto dei colori del crepuscolo, la sua mano si mosse come per istinto e, senza indugio, afferrò la tazza sul tavolo senza bisogno di controllare con lo sguardo dove fosse di preciso. Poi se la portò alle labbra e ne gustò il contenuto.

Fu solo per un attimo, ma socchiuse gli occhi e un sospiro che si percepì appena si liberò dalla sua gola mentre la sua espressione sembrò addolcirsi un poco. Poi, l’istante dopo, come se quel fugace momento non fosse stato altro che un’illusione bella e buona, tutto era tornato come prima, compresa la sua maschera imperscrutabile.

“Ammettilo che preferisci il mio!”, esclamò Danmark di punto in bianco, il suo tono fin troppo compiaciuto, infrangendo quel nuovo silenzio e distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. Suonava così fiero di sé, ma lui era abituato a quel tono e non si lasciò influenzare.

Al contrario, invece, si accigliò, scettico, come a volerlo sfidare.

“Preferisco quello di lillebror.”, mentì di rimando mantenendo tutta la sua compostezza, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che Danmark non se l’era bevuta.

“E dai, Nor! Ammettilo, per una volta! Non glielo vado mica a dire!”, insistette come tutte le volte, non dandosi per vinto. Ma, come ogni volta che provava a estorcergli un qualunque apprezzamento di sorta rivolto a lui, pure minimo, Norge innalzò ancor più del solito le proprie barriere e non si arrese.

E infatti non si era _mai_ arreso. Nemmeno una volta in tutti quei secoli che avevano trascorso insieme.

Quindi sbuffò, annoiato, reggendo il palco, e decise di ignorare di rimando l’altro, ben conscio che, in questo modo, dopo un po’, il trattamento del silenzio avrebbe funzionato su di lui a sufficienza da raffreddare i suoi bollenti spiriti senza l’intervento di Odino.

…non che non provasse una certa soddisfazione a vederlo sanguinante a terra, specialmente se sapeva di esserne lui la causa, ma quel giorno l’aveva già fatto abbastanza nero di botte, e, per una volta, non sembrava una cattiva idea lasciare che l’entusiasmo di bror Dan morisse _lentamente_.

Ovviamente, se la faccenda avesse richiesto troppo tempo era sempre in tempo a cambiare idea…

Ad ogni modo non sembrò quello il caso, per una volta, perché Danmark, _sorprendentemente_ , si calmò ben più rapidamente di quanto avesse anticipato. Quasi subito, a dire il vero…

Si voltò verso di lui, dunque, un po’ stupito per la repentinità del cambiamento di atmosfera quando calò di nuovo il silenzio fra di loro e, per un brevissimo istante, non fu in grado di nascondere il suo sbigottimento.

Era stato giusto un attimo, ma Danmark lo stava fissando in quel momento, i suoi occhi blu incollati su di lui, e non mancò di notarlo.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono per non più di una frazione di secondo e, colto di sorpresa, d’impulso Norge evocò Odino e, l’istante successivo, Danmark si ritrovò per l’ennesima volta di quel giorno spalmato al muro, e stavolta senza una ragione apparente.

“Sei irritante anche quando stai zitto.”, affermò Norge caustico scostando indietro la sedia e alzandosi in piedi mentre il suo sguardo rimase, adombrato, fisso sul tavolo. Quindi gli voltò le spalle e raggiunse la porta della cucina.

“Nor!?”, si sentì richiamare in un tono di voce che suonò piuttosto incerto – un tono certamente insolito proveniente da bror Dan – e, per un attimo, Norge esitò e pensò di assecondarlo e fermarsi. Tuttavia, ancora insicuro lui stesso delle proprie reazioni in quel momento, decise invece di sopprimere rapidamente quell’improvvisa necessità che aveva provato di voltarsi indietro e, infine, si allontanò, lasciando Danmark da solo in uno scenario che, a dirla tutta, non aveva davvero nulla di insolito.


	3. Danmark:  Se solo fossi i miei sentimenti riuscissero a raggiungerti…

_E quello per cos’era?!_

Avrebbe tanto voluto fermare Norge con la forza e chiederglielo ma, anche qualora questi non se ne fosse andato prima che fosse in grado anche solo di dire “a”, sapeva che quella domanda non avrebbe mai ricevuto una risposta in ogni caso.

Tutto dolorante, quindi, tirò su la sua sedia da terra e, rimessala al suo posto, si risedette davanti alla sua tazza fortunatamente intatta e ancora fumante di grog, e a quella ancora mezza piena, abbandonata, una spanna più in là.

Senza pensare afferrò quella di Norge invece della propria e bevve da quella, sospirando sonoramente e non curandosi di trattenersi o di nascondere la propria tristezza.

“Mi odi davvero così tanto?”, mormorò fra sé e sé in poco più che un sussurro, abbattuto come così di rado capitava di vederlo, ma come così spesso si sentiva quando rimaneva da solo… o, peggio ancora, quando _lo lasciavano_ solo con se stesso…

Sospirò ancora e, improvvisamente soverchiato da quel pensiero che sembrava volerlo spingere a forza oltre la soglia della propria resistenza psicologica, posò la tazza e si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani, i gomiti piantati sul tavolo a sostenere il peso del suo capo insieme a quello della propria disperazione.

Sentì gli occhi gonfi, ma la sua forza di volontà era più forte delle sue lacrime e riuscì a contenerle finché l’unica cosa che esse potessero fare non fosse ritirarsi, vinte.

Era un guerriero: lui non piangeva.

Non per una ragione tanto sciocca.

Era vero: era violento di natura, vendicativo e poteva diventare spietato e senza cuore anche verso coloro che amava di più al mondo se era convinto di avere ragione o se era ferito nell’orgoglio e nello spirito; ma era anche un idealista, e, alle volte, temeva che quell’ultimo punto fosse anche la sua più grande debolezza.

Amava tutti loro, anima e corpo, e davvero non riusciva a capire come mai sembrava che loro non potessero fare altro che odiarlo – o, nei giorni migliori, sopportarlo in qualche modo – con la stessa intensità con cui lui letteralmente li adorava.

Forse era stato troppo dispotico nei loro confronti in passato e ora tutti loro si erano stufati di lui, ma dannazione: non era mica perfetto! Sapeva di aver commesso una miriade di errori in passato, ma accidenti: perché non capivano quanto lui li amasse?

“Nor… almeno tu…”, mormorò, schiacciato, e, questa volta, le lacrime ebbero infine la meglio su di lui nonostante tutti i suoi immani quanto vani sforzi di scacciarle, e la sconfitta del suo autocontrollo fu tale che, a un certo punto, si ritrovò sopraffatto dai singhiozzi senza poter fare nulla per fermarli.

 _Ti prego… almeno tu non odiarmi!_ , ripeté quella silenziosa supplica più e più volte nella sua mente come fosse un mantra, finché lacrime e singulti non cominciarono infine, lentamente, a ritirarsi.

E non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a voce, nemmeno sotto tortura, ma lui pregava per questo almeno due volte al giorno, regolarmente: ogni mattina prima di scendere dal letto e ogni sera prima di coricarsi.

Quando infine si sentì sufficientemente calmo, spostò le mani dal volto ancora umido di lacrime e fissò lo sguardo ancora annebbiato fuori dalla finestra: erano le cinque di pomeriggio e fuori il cielo era già buio…

“Dannato inverno!”, maledisse in un grugnito insofferente e, colpendo la superficie del tavolo a pugno chiuso e con tanta forza quanta era la sua frustrazione in quel momento, decise infine di alzarsi da tavola e di abbandonare la cucina come gli altri due avevano già abbandonato lui lì.

Si spostò quindi in salotto, dove la televisione accesa sembrava chiamarlo a sé nemmeno fosse una sirena, e tornò a stravaccarsi sul divano dove, forse, sarebbe stato meglio fosse rimasto.


End file.
